Just a Dream One Shot
by Roxy55555
Summary: A song fic one shot based on RoyEd couple and the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood, it is BoyXBoy so if you don't like then please don't read it. rated T for Roy & Ed's potty mouths .


_"Edward Elric, would you do the honor of being my midget of a husband?" I say with a cheesy grin holding out the golden band on one knee and he was looking down on me with a smile similar to my own. "Of course you bastard!" He jumps into my arms his face stuffed into my shoulder and hugging me like there was no tomorrow and I was doing the same to him. "I love you Ed." I whisper in his ear and I swear if I wasn't careful a tear of joy may slip out of my eyes but I wouldn't notice since my mind was other places._

_"He's not going, I won't allow it." I say in a stern tone while glaring back at the officer, it appeared as I was refusing to the higher up but in my mind I was begging and pleading for him to stay. This man was trying to assign Ed to a mission all the way in Xing and I feared for his return because of what he would have to do there. "It must be done in order for things to move forward Mustang, there is no other way." My voice was caught in my throat but I managed out "If you make him do this I guarantee you'll be loosing at least one State Alchemist, I doubt he could survive such a mission!" My stomach was tying its self in a knot and my palms were sweating. "No Mustang, it will happen."_

_"You called me in here Roy?" He says with an all to eager tone, underneath my desk my fists were shaking and I was close to grabbing him and running refusing all contact of the outside world. "I have another mission for you." I say in a cold tone hesitantly placing the manila folder at the edge of the desk. Ed grabs it skimming through it and his mood gradually changed from normal to a look of worrisome. "Am I doing this all on my own, let alone am I doing this?" He retorts his usual tone now shaky. "I tried Edward but I couldn't get them to let out on the mission, you don't know how tempted I am to just grab you and run but I'm not forcing you into anything. And I'm not sure how the State would react to that as well." His eyes never leave the folder as he stutters, "N-no this... this is my job and if it's that important... I-I will do it." Standing up from my desk I pull him into my arms and mutter "Please come back to me safely, love." Edward says in return "I would never leave you alone."_

Three weeks, usually I'm calm and cool about stuff like this but not with him. It's been three weeks and I'm already worrying over him but I can't help it he is my one and only lover and I forced him into the point of no return. I have no way to know if he's okay because I can't contact him when he's outside of Amestris. My fingers anxiously tapped against my desk as I blankly stare at the small stack of paper that will probably be left unattended until someone else ends up doing them, I'm to on edge to even think straight. When there is a knocking at the door my glance shoots to the door but with a deep breath I calm myself for just the moment and say "Come in." Riza steps in saying "You should be doing your work sir instead of being so worrisome. You're under estimating him, he will come back more then better and every thing will be back to normal trust me Colonel." Sighing I rub at my temples and say "I never should've let him go in the first place because now it's effected me as well, I am a complete mess." Riza replies "It'll be okay sir you just need to put your faith in him-" there was another knock on the door and Riza goes to open it. I hear here mumbling through the door but I can't tell what she's saying with one last nod she shuts the door and walks back over to my desk sliding a small envelope on my desk. "What is this?" I ask picking it up looking it over and the only thing written on it is 'Roy Mustang' on the front and nothing else. It's a very bulky letter which confuses me but I open it carelessly and the first thing I take out is a State Alchemist watch.

**Roy Mustang we regret to inform you the fall of one of your subordinates, Edward Elric. We have reserved his body for your claiming and have given the State watch for your keeping**. My body was in utter shock at this point but there was no tears yet as I was still taking it in while gripping onto the small silver watch.** How tragic it is for him to end his life at such a young age and we feel for the both of you**. I was ready to burn this letter to ashes but I couldn't bring myself to do so and my hands were shaking to much I probably would end up burning the wall instead. "Sir are you okay?" Riza's voice bring me to reality and I just break then and there. I put a hand through my hair then try to hide my face to hide the tears. From the edge of my sight I see Riza pick up the letter and she skims over it, "Sir it was a train wreck." I pause for a moment and say "Excuse me?" With a sigh she says "Edward was caught in a train wreck, in other words he was on his way back before he died." That struck me like a bullet to the heart and I mutter "You are fucking kidding me!" "Do you need some time alone sir?" Riza asks but before I could do anything I stop myself and say, "No I am going to claim the body of my subordinate, if you wouldn't mind could you inform Alphonse of this." She nods and says "Of course sir, dismissed?" Taking in a deep breath I reply, "Yes you are dismissed." Once she was gone I collapse in my chair shakily clutching onto his state watch as if it was him himself as and thought back to the night before all of this. 'I love you' His voice still rang in my head and I can't help but think this seems impossible, the Edward I know would never die off so easily he would fight on.

His body was pale as snow with scrapes and gashes covering his lifeless body along with the small amounts of faded ash from the wreck I would guess, "You almost made it, but you broke your promise." I stroke a hand against his cold cheek while looking down on him. "I hope wherever you are you are safe and happy." Slowly letting my hand fall to my side and was just about ready to leave when I hear a familiar voice call, "Colonel!" Turning to the doorway I say "How did you get here so quickly Alphonse?" He slides into the room and with a panicked tone he says "Brother is dead? That just can't be, I refuse to believe it!" Gulping in the close tears I say, "He almost made it, he was so close. I'm so sorry if I wouldn't-" At this point my throat was burning and my eyes were getting teary, "If I wouldn't have sent him on that dumb mission he would've still been here." "No it's not your fault, it isn't anyone's fault!" Let out a huff I say "If I could've made them get rid of that mission he would be here, even if he did make it through the mission he still died because of it!" Alphonse says in return, "Even if that is so we can't help it and we should just live on because that is what he would want for us and I'm sure of it. Can you forgive him sir?" Alphonse walks over to Ed's body and he just stands there looking down on his still body. "Just please forgive him this one last time and I'm sure he will feel happy, colonel?" All I could choke out was, "I'll try."

I got home that night with one thought floating in my mind that I was trying to fight with all I have but just the thought didn't sound all that bad, suicide. The thought was somewhat comforting to just leave and never have another worry or maybe even to never hurt again. When I was behind the door the first tear fell since the news and I completely collapsed against my door and his face wouldn't leave my mind, we almost were each others but you left me Edward. 'Shh, it will be alright Roy I'm here." Great now I'm hearing things! But my eyes widen when I feel familiar warm arms wrap around me which caused the tears to completely stop as did my heart and I swear I wasn't breathing. "Why?" I say curling up to him refusing to let go. "I had to do it some people from Xing were after me and I had to make them believe I was dead or else they were going to kill you." Now aggravated I retort, "You think just any old person could kill me, I'm the Flame Alchemist for god's sake!" He replies, "But that's the problem they weren't just any people, they are strong, cunning, and if you ask me pure fucking evil. So I had to make them believe that you believed I was dead so they would take the bait. Someone else is going to take care of them now and I'm never going to leave your side again." Pulling away I stare back at the blond alchemist and without control I slap him across the face then pulling him into a kiss and I could tell this left him breathless. When he releases from the kiss he says, "I guess I kinda deserved that didn't I?" With a chuckle I say, "If you ever pull a trick like that on me again it's gonna be much worse, Ed." That night he never left my arms, we didn't even bother to move from our spot we just lied there, safe in each others arms.  
~~~


End file.
